A Dark Lighting and a Black Flame
by Silviana19
Summary: Pertarungan Jeanne Alter dengan Pemimpin Onigashima, Ushi Gozen. Dua sisi gelap dari dua orang berbeda, ini adalah petarungan yang akan menghancurkan segalanay.


**An Avenger and A Demon**

"GOOU SHOURAI..." petir hitam menyala terang benderang melesat ke pedang Ushi Gozen, tersimpan ke dalam pedangnya. Rasa panas bisa terasa sampai beberapa puluh meter dan Jeanne Alter, atau sering dipanggil Jalter, berada begitu dekat sampai sang penyihir naga pun bisa merasakan keringat dinginnya, sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dia berbalik, "Mashlindungi _Master_ SEKARANG!"

Sang gadis kaku selama beberapa lama, sebelum menerima perintah Jalter. Namun, mereka sudah terlambat.

"TENMOU KAIKAI!" Dengan sebuah sabetan pedang, petir raksasa menyambar Jalter, Master dan _servant _yang lain. Cahaya yang membutakan mereka semua, sebelum mereka merasakan energi panas yang membakar mereka semua.

Ushi Gozen tersenyum puas. _Master_ terakhir di dunia, satu-satunya manusia yang punya kemampuan untuk memangill jiwa pahlawan di masa lampau, ternyata begitu lemah. Dia mengharapkan tantangan yang lebih menarik, tapi dia merasa dikecewakan. Energi yang sudah banyak dia kumpulkan dari cawan suci terasa begitu... percuma...

Namun, pada akhirnya itu hanyalah masalah kecil. Sekarang Ushi Gozen bisa hidup bebas di Pulau Onigashima tanpa ada serangga yang menganggunya.

"HAH..."

Ushi Gozen dengan cepat mengangkat pedangnya. Cukup cepat untuk menahan sabetan tongkat Jalter. Namun, serangan itu berhasil mendorongnya mundur beberapa meter.

Jalter menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dia terpaksa harus mengubah keberadaanya menjadi mimpi untuk beberapa saat. Sesuatu yang mengkonsumsi banyak mana, dan itu membuatnya begitu lelah.

Dia berbalik melihat _master _dan _servant-servant _yang lain. Kelihantannya mereka semua masih hidup, hanya tak sadarkan diri. Itu adalah berita bagusnya. Berita buruknya adalah Ushi Gozen masih berdiri dengan mana penuh, walaupun sudah mengeluarkan _noble phatasam_-nya.

Namun, belum waktunya dia tumbang, apalagi menyerah. Dia, sebagai pemimpin singularitas yang asli, bisa hilang muka jika kalah dengan pencipta singularitas palsu sepertinya.

"Masih ada yang tersisa?" tanya sang iblis, "Bagus! Aku masih ingin BERSENANG-SENANG!" secepat kilat, Ushi Gozen melesat ke arah Jalter. Pedang sudah diselimuti listrik.

Jalter, yang tak mau kalah, menarik pedangnya yang terselimuti api gelap. Cahaya terang benderang saling berseteru, setiap pertemuan menerbangkan rambut putih Jalte yang panjang dan membakar dan menghancurkan bebatuan dimana mereka berdiri. Satu-satunya alasan _Master _dan yang lainnya tidak apa-apa adalah karena Jalter ada di depan mereka.

Bukan hanya sekali, beberapa puluh kali kilat dan api meledak. Jalter bisa merasakan tebasannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai melemah. Namun, semakin Ushi Gozen menyerangnya, semakin panas apinya

Ushi Gozen, yang mulai merasa bosan, menebas kuat pedang Jalter, membuang Jalter jauh. Busur langsung menggantikan pedang di tangan Ushi Gozen. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ratusan panah sudah melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya ke arah Jalter.

Tangan kiri Jalter sudah siap. Dengan tongkat benderanya, dia menghancurkan setiap panah yang mendekatinya. Dia mendarat cukup jauh, tapi sang iblis sudah melesat duluan.

Pedangnya bergerak cepat. Walaupun Jalter berusaha semampunya, teknik pedang sang musuh jauh lebih tinggi. Beberapa kali pedang itu berhasil menembus kulit di celah-celah jirah hitam nya.

Merasa terancam, Jalter menancamkan tongkatnya ke tanah dan menyemburkan api di sekeliling Jalter, memaksa Ushi Gozen meloncat mundur.

Ledakan mana itu dan luka di tubuhnya membuatnya tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri.

"Matamu..." Ushi Gozen yang pertama berbicara, tersenyum dengan cara paling mengerikan, "matamu sama denganku! Penuh kebencian. Penuh penolakan. Kau tidak ada bedanya denganku, iya kan? Penyihir naga!"

Jalter melotot kaget sesaat, "kau tau siapa aku?"

"Oh..." Ushi Gozen tersenyum lebar, "aku tahu lebih banyak daripada siapa dirimu, Jeanne d'Arc palsu! Kau hanyalah sebuah mimpi seorang laki-laki gila!"

Kemarahan langsung merasuki Jalter, "Diam Kau!" Jalter melesat dan mengayunkan tongkatnya ke Ushi Gozen, tapi dia dengan mudah menahannya dan Jalter kembali melayang ke tanah.

"Manamu sudah hampir habis, Joan of Arc palsu!" Jalter hanya bisa meringis giginya. Ushi Gozen mendekati gadis di hadapannya, "Jujur, aku menyukaimu... Bagiama _master-_mumemanggilmu? Jalter? Nama yang bagus!"

Jalter mengangkat alisnya, "apa maksudmu, Iblis?"

"Ah... mata itu... wajah itu... kebencian itu" Ushi Gozen merinding senang, dia mengelus pipi Jalter dengan lembut, "Seperti yang ku bilang! Aku menyukai mu! Sangat menyukaimu, sampai aku akan membiarkanmu hidup, menyuplaimu dengan mana, selama kau mau menjadi milikku!"

"A... apa? Mana mau..."

"Sebelum kau menjawab, biar aku tanyakan padamu! Apa kau pikir kau bisa dimaafkan? Apa kau pikir Kebencian dalam dirimu bisa padam? Apa kau pikir _master-mu _itu tidak takut pada dirimu? Apa kau pikir _master-_mu itu bisa sepenuhnya menyayangimu seperti _servant _yang lain? Apa kau pernah merasa lebih dari sebuah mesin penghancur untuk _master-_mu? Bukankah kau hanya hiasan untuk didapat bagi mereka?" tanya Ushi Gozen, "Apa Jeanne d'Arc bisa menerima? Apa dia tidak hanya berpura-pura untuk menyayangimu?"

Jalter langsung mengalihkan matanya. Pertanyaan yang tajam dan tak pernah dia berani hadapi. Dia tahu bahwa semua jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan itu, tapi hatinya selalu menolak untuk menerimanya.

Dia menolak berpikir bahwa senyum yang terus dia terima setiap pagi dari _master _dan dirinya yang lain adalah senyum palsu. Dia menolak berpikir bahwa tangan _master _pasti gemetar setiap kali dia memanggil dan melihat nya. Dia menolak berpikir bahwa keberadaan Jalter membawa ketakutan dan kesedihan di hati Jeanne.

Dia menolak untuk tahu bahwa _master _dan Jeanne takut padanya, pada kebencian di hatinya.

"Aku tahu isi hatimu sekarang, karena aku pernah merasakannya. Berharap dengan penuh bahwa dirimu yang lain akan menerimamu apa adanya, hanya untuk dibuang ketika kau tidak lagi diperlukan!"

Kesedihan bisa terlihat terbesit dalam matanya, hanya sesaat, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke Jalter. "Di sini, kebencianmu boleh bebas. Keberadaanmu akan diakui. Kau akan terbebas dari bayang-bayang dirimu yang lain. Aku yang akan menerimamu."

Jalter memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung.

Dia benar... Tidak tempat untuk dirinya di dunia ini, selain di sini.

Jalter meraih tangan Ushi Gozen

"_Aku sangat senang bisa memanggilmu, Jalter" _

"_Jalter... Mulai sekarang panggil saja aku kakak, ya?"_

Bayangan dua orang langsung menahan tangannya.

Sekali lagi, dia menolak untuk memikirkannya. Dia juga menolak untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat ini.

"Kau tau apa?" Jalter menggengam erat tongkat benderanya. Secara spontan, dia membantingnya ke tanah. Langit yang penuh petir langsung berubah menjadi merah penuh darah. Api melentus langsung meletus dari tanah. Mengubah gunung penuh petir, menjadi neraka di atas bumi.

"kalau kau benar bisa menerimaku, maka aku harap kau siap menampung semua kebencianku," seru Jalter, "datanglah ke neraka, tempat dimana aku dilahirkan!" Pedang Jeanne keluar dan menjulang tinggi di atas langit.

Ushi Gozen hanya menghela nafas, sedikit kecewa. Namun, pada akhirnya keikutsertaannya tidaklah penting. Mati atau hidup, ksatria itu tetap tak ada artinya untuk rencananya.

Nyawa sebuah mimpi tidak pernah penting di tempat pertama.

"Datanglah pengikutku yang setia, tangan dan kakiku, jirahku..." Ushi Gozen berbisik, memanggil empat petir dengan empat warna berbeda, "Empat raja surgawi adalah seperti yang kau lihat sekarang..."

Dari ke empat petir, muncul empat Ushi Gozen dengan empat senjata berbeda. Kampak kuning yang diselimuti listrik, panah hijau yang diselimuti angin, pedang merah yang diselimuti api dan Tombak biru yang diselimuti es.

"MAJU!" Dengan sebuah seruan, ke empat bayangan Ushi Gozen melesat ke arah Jalter dengan senjata masing-masing.

Jalter bisa merasakan kakinya gemetar. Mananya akan segera habis, apalagi dengan menggunakan _noble phantasm _miliknya. Jika dia mengambil lebih dari ini, dia bisa mengancam nyawa _master _yang tak sadarkan diri.

Jalter tahu bahwa jika dia kehabisan mana sekarang, dia akan menghilang selamanya. Tak ada tempat untuknya, bahkan di _Throne of Heroes, _tempat semua servant berasal_. _

Ushi Gozen benar pada dasarnya. Dia hanyalah seorang mimpi dari seorang laki-laki dengan hati yang penuh duka akan kematian gadis yang dia cintai. Sebuah konsep kebencian imajiner yang seharusnya tak ada. Dia adalah penyihir naga yang ditakuti dan dibenci. Bendera naga di tongkatnya harusnya berkibar untuk melambangkan api kiamat bagi segalanya.

"_He.. he... Kau tak perlu setegang itu, nabi yang tak berguna..._ _Aku akan mengabaikanmu dan kau bisa menganggapku tak ada! Itu tak masalah, kok!"_

"_Hm..."_

"_Eh, tidak bisa begitu dong, Jalter! Kalian kan dasarnya saudara masa tidak peduli satu sama lain!"_

"_Hei, Jangan bercanda! siapa yang memutuskan itu!"_

"_Eh... master benar juga! Mulai sekarang aku akan terus menjagamu, ya! A~d~i~k~KU!"_

Jujur, dia tak akan pernah bisa menghapus rasa bencinya akan _master _dan dirinya yang lain, apalagi dunia ini.

Namun, dia juga suka untuk tak memikirkan kebencian itu.

"JADILAH INI TERAKHIR KALINYA, BENDERA INI BERKIBAR DENGAN GEMILANG!"

Jika Jalter hanyalah mimpi, jadilah dia mimpi yang indah.

"AYO, KE SINI!"

Sebuah panah angin sudah melesat ke arahnya, tapi dengan sebuah ayunan tongkatnya, semburan api menghancurkan panah itu. Sang pemanah tampak kaget, tapi dia lebih terkejut saat pedang mana hitam berputar diatas kepalanya.

Dengan sebuah ayunan, selusin pedang menembus salah satu bayangan Ushi Gozen, mengubahnya menjadi asap.

Kampak kuning melayang ke kepalanya, tapi Jalter mengayunkan pedangnya untuk memunculkan sebuah semburan api yang membakar Ushi Gozen yang lain.

Kali ini, dua Ushi Gozen menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Dia menahan serangan mereka dengan tongkatnya.

Jalter melompat mundur, tapi tebasan api terbang mengikutinya. Namun, Jalter mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengeluarkan tebasan api lain yang dengan mudah membelah api dan tubuh bayangan Ushi Gozen.

Mata tombak putih melesat, tapi tombak bendera Jalter menahannya. Jalter melepas tongkat benderanya. Ushi Gozen kaget dan masih melesat kencang ke Jalter yang sudah menghindar. Dengan sebuah ayunan pedang, bayangan Ushi Gozen yang terakhir tumbang.

"Satu lagi..." bisik Jalter dengan kaki yang tak bisa berhenti bergetar, perlahan mulai tak kasat mata. "Sekali lagi... hanya tinggal sekali lagi saja..."

Ratusa kilatan Petir gelap sudah menyambar ke pedang Ushi Gozen. Seluruh energi itu terserap ke pedangnya. Jalter bisa merasakan Kekuatan badai listrik hitam yang siap untuk dilancarkan kepadanya.

"GOOU SHOURAI..."

Jalter mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, "MERAUNGLAH JIWAKU YANG PENUH KEBENCIAN" Jalter berteriak sampai tenggorokannya terasa perih, "_LA GRONDEMENT DU HAINE!" _Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ushi Gozen, mengalirkan api panas ke arahnya.

Ushi Gozen menutup matanya. Dia meledakan mananya. Bersiap untuk mengeluarkan listrik yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Jalter menatap apinya dengan penuh harap. Berharap bahwa serangan terakhirnya ini bisa menyelamatkan _master. _Hanya itu yang penting sekarang, bahkan tangannya yang mulai menghilang.

Api itu menjalar ke arah Ushi Gozen.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Ushi Gozen melompat ke samping.

Jalter tak bisa mengedipkan matanya saat tombak-tombaknya dari tanah melesat ke udara kosong. Wajahnya terasa kaku saat dia melihat Ushi Gozen menebas pedangnya untuk melepaskan _Noble Phantasamnya._

"Matilah sekarang wahai Nabi hitam." Seru Ushi Gozen, "TENMOU KAIKAI!"

Jalter terbanting ke tanah. Mananya sudah benar-benar habis. Dia akan mati apapun yang terjadi di tempat pertama. Rasa sakit dikalahkan tertimpa oleh rasa bersalah telah mengecewakan _masternya. _

Dia tidak pernah percaya pada Tuhan, tapi, dihadapan listrik raksasa yang akan segera menelannya, untuk sesaat dia berdoa dalam hatinya. Jika ada kehidupan lain... Dia rasa tidak masalah, jika dia bersifat lebih baik pada Jeanne dan _Master._

Dia tak punya penyasalan, jikapun dia punya...

"Aku berharap bisa mengucap terima ka..."

"Tahan pikiran itu!" Suara seorang gadis memotong bisikan Jalter.

_Suara itu..._

Tepat sebelum listrik neraka menghabisinya, sebuah cahaya surgawi terang benderang dari langit menyelimutinya.

"LUMINOSITÈ ETERNELLE!"

Debu langsung meledak saat keduanya bertemu. Namun, sebuah sebuah sabetan tongkat bendera menghapus awan debu dan menujukkan seorang nabi bergaun putih dan berambut pirang yang melayang di tiup angin.

Dia menancamkan kembali tongkatnya, membiarkan benderanya berkibar dengan megah. Bendera yang melangbankan kemulian dan cahaya Ilahi. Simbol seorang nabi yang berdiri untuk memimpin Manusia. Jeanne d'Arc, titisan Tuhan, berdiri di hadapan sang Iblis.

Dia berbalik, tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang biru polos, "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, Jalter!"

"Jeanne...?" kata Jalter, "ta... pi... ba... bagaimana?"

Jeanne seharunya ada di markas. Dia seharusnya ada di Chaldea. _Master..._ Jalter berbalik untuk menemukan _master _berdiri terengah-engah dengan _servant yang lain_. Berdiri terlihat begitu sulit dan luka-luka di badannya hanya memperburuk keadaan. Tubuhnya hampir mati rasa, karena mengeluarkan begitu banyak mana, sampai Mash butuh menopangnya beberapa kali. Namun, matanya masih menunjukkan tekad yang tinggi.

Di punggung tangannya sebuah lambang merah bercahaya terang. Dua dari tiga simbolnya sudah hilang, menandakan bahwa dua _command spell, _mantra absolut yang harus dipatuhi _servant, _sudah digunakan. Jika satu digunakan untuk memanggil Jeanne, untuk apa satu lagi?

Baru saat itu, Jalter menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya kembali terbentuk. Dia juga menyadari bahwa tenaganya mula kembali dan lukanya perlahan menutup kembali. Keberadaanya sudah kembali dipenuhi mana.

"Jalter..." _Master _menatap mata Jalter dengan tajam, membuat bahkan bulu kiduk Jalter berdiri, "JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA MENGORBANKAN DIRIMU LAGI!" teriak sang _Master,_ "MENGERTI !?"

Jalter mungkin takut, tapi dia bisa melihat air mata mengalir di pipi _master-_nya.

"Jalter..." kali ini dia berbalik ke arah dirinya yang satu lagi.

Jeanne tersenyum lembut, menggapai pundak gadis yang dia anggap saudarinya, "Jangan pernah lupa kalau kami menyayangimu, ya!" kata Jeanne, " Itu berarti kami belum siap kehilanganmu! Kau mengerti, kan?"

Butuh seluruh tenaganya untuk tidak tersenyum. Jalter membuang mukanya yang semerah api yang biasa dia kobarkan, "Ka... kalian benar-benar lemah ya! Kalau kalian be.. benar-benar membutuhkanku! Kalian seharusnya memohon lagi!" seru Jalterm "A... aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan membantu kalian lebih lama lagi!"

Jeanne dan _master _tertawa kecil, melihat respon Jalter.

Namun, reuni bahagia ini harus menunggu. Di ujung sana ada Iblis yang tampak sangat marah.

"Tapi, kalian bisa memohon kepadaku nanti!" Jalter mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ushi Gozen. Wajahnya tersenyum, dan kepalanya terangkat tinggi. _Master, _Jeanne, dan _servant-servant _yang lain juga ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

Mungkin di hatinya ada kebencian yang tak akan pernah padam, tapi semua kebencian itu tak pernah lagi dia arahkan ke orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Dia akan mengarahkannya ke orang-orang yang dia benci, contohnya adalah wanita yang mengaku sebagai raja iblis Jepang.

"Ada iblis yang ingin aku bakar!_" _


End file.
